Date night
by Lastsyns
Summary: Jack and Ianto go on a date. Part of the Amnesia verse.


Ianto was humming happily to himself as he left Torchwood. Normally he didn't work on a Saturday but he had gone in this morning alone in order to catch up on leftover paperwork from the week before. The rift had been busy that week and he thought was never going to get caught up on all the work that needed to be done. Jack had offered to go with him, but the Doctor had chosen to sleep late that morning and Ianto didn't want to wake him. Instead, he made Jack promise that the two of them would go on a date together after he got home that night. It was that promise that made Ianto hurry out of the hub as soon as possible and drive quickly to the home that he shared with the two men.

"I'm home," Ianto called out as he entered the large home. The house was unusually quiet and he didn't see the Doctor lounging on the couch watching his afternoon shows.

"We're in here," Jack called back from his office. Ianto put his coat on the hook by the door before hurrying towards the office. He hoped silently that the Doctor had just chosen to spend time with Jack and that their date night hadn't been canceled. As he entered the room, though, he was disappointed to find that the Doctor was in fact with Jack. It would have been alright if he was laying on his couch but the Doctor was sitting on Jack's lap backward so that his chest was against Jack's chest. His head was resting on Jack's shoulder and his arms wrapped around Jack's back hugging him close. He blinked at Ianto as he came into the room, not bothering to lift his head. It was obvious that the Doctor wasn't feeling good and that he had probably spent the day cuddling with Jack in his office.

"I'll start dinner," Ianto told Jack backing out of the room.

"I thought we were going on a date," Jack wondered in confusion as he looked away from his computer.

"What about him?" Ianto questioned as he gestured towards the Doctor. Jack leaned his head against the Doctor's head. He wasn't going to lie to Ianto and tell him that the Doctor was fine, Ianto knew better than that. The Doctor was normally more independent choosing to spend his time wandering the house or his TARDIS. The fact that he was sitting on Jack's lap indicated that he was feeling poorly. While it allowed Jack to get more work done on his computer, it also meant that the Doctor wouldn't be happy with going out to eat.

"I've already contacted Martha and she has agreed to come stay with him for the evening," Jack informed Ianto. He watched as Ianto hesitated, trying not to let the hope show in his eyes that their date night would still happen. Jack smiled at him. "Go shower and get ready. Martha will be here soon."

Ianto went up the stairs. He showered and was finishing shaving when Jack came up the stairs with the Doctor in tow. Jack took off his own clothes before helping the Doctor strip. Together they entered the shower, Jack helping the Time Lord to wash his hair and body. He then washed his own. Exiting the shower, he helped the Doctor to dress in his pajamas then sent him to find Ianto who was waiting downstairs waiting for them. Jack dressed and shaved heading down to be with his lovers. He found the Doctor curled up against Ianto holding onto his suit jacket. Martha was there as well, sitting in the chair beside them.

"Are you ready?" Jack questioned coming into the room. Ianto released the man in his arms kissing him on the side of the head.

"We'll be back soon," he promised the Time Lord. The Doctor nodded, leaning towards the other side of the couch. He curled into himself, staring at Jack with unhappy eyes. Jack came over to him, kneeling down in front of him.

"I left ice cream in the freezer and Martha can make you soup if you're hungry. You might even be able to talk her into putting the Lion King in for you to watch," Jack told him. He kissed the Doctor softly on the lips and the Doctor smiled. Standing up straight, Jack turned to Martha.

"Thank you for staying with him," Jack told her.

"It's no problem. You two have fun," Martha responded. Jack felt slightly guilty as he left with Ianto to have dinner. He took Ianto to his favorite French restaurant, making sure to get their regular booth. Ianto couldn't help but smile as they shared baked brie for the appetizer and then he had lamb for dinner, sharing bites of Jack's scallops. For dessert, they shared profiteroles along with cups of coffee. Full, Ianto expected to head back home but Jack had other ideas. Driving the opposite direction from their home, he took him across town to a small theater. There they wanted an orchastra play while different people sang. It was a beautiful show and it was later than Ianto expected by the time they made their way home.

Entering the home, they found Martha sleeping peacefully on the couch. Letting her rest, they headed upstairs. Jack poked his head into the Doctor's room, finding him sound asleep on his bed. Taking the rare opportunity presented to them, Jack took Ianto's arm pulling him into his bedroom. He was slow as he stripped Ianto of his suit, kissing every bit of exposed skin in the process. He kissed and nibbled his way across Ianto's chest, then kissed his way down his stomach to his groin. Ianto gasped loudly as he felt Jack's hot mouth on his member and he tried not to cry out from the pleasure. Jack's mouth was relenting, however, and soon he coudn't help the small whimpers that kept escaping. He moaned Jack's name as he felt his release building. Before he could reach it, Jack released him.

"You're not getting off that easy. I'm still fully dressed," Jack remained him with a smile. Loving and hating his husband, Ianto worked quickly to strip Jack of his clothes. He didn't fight as he was pushed to his knees in front of Jack instead taking Jack deep into his mouth. Jack gasped at the sudden warmth and the unrelenting pleasure that Ianto provided him. He pulled Ianto up after only a few minutes, pushing Ianto onto the bed. Ianto spread his legs allowing Jack to crawl between them. Despite their frantic undressing, they kept their movements slow as they finally were joined. They kissed each other softly, whispering their love. Ianto held onto Jack's back as he felt Jack moving deep within his body. The pleasure couldn't last, however, and soon Ianto found himself falling over the edge between their bodies. Jack kept moving inside him and he cried out at the oversensitized pleasure that filled him. It was almost a relief when Jack finally tensed, releasing himself deep in Ianto's body. Falling to the side, he opened his arms allowing Ianto to snuggle against him.

Ianto was still trying to catch his breath when the door to the bedroom opened and the Time Lord came in. His face was wet with tears and he didn't look at Ianto as he made his way immediately to Jack's side of the bed crawling up on the blankets. Jack kissed Ianto apologetically as he turned so that he could still hold Ianto but take the unhappy Time Lord in his other arm. The Doctor snuggled close to Jack reaching out his hand for Ianto. Ianto took it, kissing his knuckles softly.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Ianto questioned him.

"Yeah," the Doctor replied softly.

"That's alright. You're safe now," Jack whispered reassuringly. He helped the Doctor to snuggle down under the blankets with him, shuddering as the Doctor's cool body rested against his hot skin. The Doctor laid his head down on Jack's chest, a small whimper escaping in the process.

"It's alright, we've got you," Ianto told him. He leaned over kissing the Doctor on the forehead. "Just sleep now, we'll be here when you wake."

"K," the Doctor mumbled, closing his eyes. Jack held him tightly until he felt the Doctor drift off in his arms. Looking at Ianto, he saw that the Welshman had also fallen asleep and he kissed him on the top of the head as he promised to make it up to him. With both men sleeping, Jack closed his own eyes and soon joined them in their dreams.


End file.
